


Freckles

by dawnmarie



Series: Captain America ficlets for framesonthewall [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freckles, Romantic Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for framesonthewall, who requested a Steve/Peggy hip kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nathamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/gifts).



> Written for framesonthewall, who requested a Steve/Peggy hip kiss.

“You have freckles. I didn’t realise that before.” Steve said as he traced his fingers along Peggy’s right hipbone.

 

She was the first woman he had ever seen naked in his life. As such, he figured he could be forgiven for not noticing this _very important fact_ the first few times they had been able to sneak off together. He had been so excited then that she could have had a two foot long tattoo of Winston Churchill on her back and he wouldn't have noticed.

 

As he continued to play connect the dots, Peggy giggled. She didn’t do it often and Steve knew why. It was quite girlish sounding and would have been out of place in the man’s world that she lived and worked in. _Any_ laughter though was a welcome respite from the horrors of the war and the fact that she saved hers for him meant more than just about anything.

 

It was with that thought in mind that he started to alternate playful nips along with the gentlest of kisses right along those beauty marks before he started making his way to between her thighs. 


End file.
